Apparatus for tapping threads in a work piece while at the same time performing stamping operations in a punch press or the like has been known and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,859. Such devices, however, required substantial modification to the punch press die set, resulting in substantial expense and loss of time in setting up the job. Misalignment of the work piece due to improper feeding often caused tap breakage requiring time consuming tap replacement. The prior art device continued to operate even after the taps became dull, another cause of tap breakage.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of prior art devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tapping device for reciprocating presses in which the punch holder die set need not be modified.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a tapping device for reciprocating presses which requires less time to set up and change to various job requirements.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a tapping device for punch presses which will stop operating before damage to the tap, under improper tool or work piece conditions.